Being Taken
by magicalmayhemx
Summary: Hermione is taken by Death Eaters. She assumes it's an attempt to get to her best friend Harry, but is she right?


_Hi my darlings, it's Chelsey here. I know some of you have probably wondered why I haven't been posting on any of my fanfics recently. I haven't abandoned them, I was just having trouble logging into my account. After some investigation it turns out that someone has hacked into my account and deleted all of my stories. They've obviously changed the email address too so I have no way of getting back in. Not really sure who or why, I'm not exactly a big account or anything. But alas it has happened and there's not a huge amount I can do about it now. I may repost them at some point and then continue from there, but for the moment I'm going to leave them to rest. _

_Anyway, in happier news I have been stalking the lovely lady currently writing Eighteen Again - if you guys haven't read it you really really need to. Totally fab story, probably the best out there at the moment. So quick shout out to her. _

_This story is a little different than my usual ones. I'm not really a heavy angst writer but this one parter just sort of happened. _

_It's M for a reason though - it contains reference to rape, sex, violence... this is darker than I've ever written. So if that's going to be upsetting for any of you then please click out now! I don't want to be responsible for upsetting anyone. _

_To those that do continue, please let me know what you think and tell me whether you'd like to see more like this from me! _

_Chelsey xx_

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around her, heart racing as she took in her surroundings. Quite how she'd ended up a prisoner of Voldemort she wasn't sure. But she certainly knew why. As one of Harry Potter's best friends she found herself in a position of extreme danger. As a muggle born even more so. Really she'd known it was only a matter of time before things ended up like this.

Suddenly the doors of her cell opened and Bellatrix appeared behind them. Hermione felt her stomach drop, trying to block out the memories of their last meeting at Malfoy Manor. It had only felt like yesterday that they had finally escaped, only yesterday that she'd distracted the boys for long enough to quickly glamour the scar on her forearm, reminding her of exactly why she didn't quite fit into the world she'd found herself in. And now here she was again, the same evil smile, same piercing black eyes. "Nice to have you back with us mudblood. Did you really think that you could escape me that easily?"

Hermione looked at her, hoping the fear that she felt wasn't visible on her face.

"Ah but this time you're a guest of our Lord, and he's very excited to meet you, even with your filthy blood. There's someone with him that he wants you to get… reacquainted with."

Hermione knew there were times to fight, and there were times when compliance was easily the safest bet. And this was one of those times. She knew that, for now at least, it was in her best interest not to fight whatever it was that the older witch wanted. So reluctantly she pulled herself to her feet and followed after the Slytherin. She found herself being led down dark corridor after dark corridor - she imagined that they were underground. Quite why she wasn't sure, it wasn't as though he'd ever felt the need to be subtle before. The unanswered question left her mind when they finally seemed to reach the desired destination.

"Hermione" a voice screamed out in horror. The young Gryffindor's head flew up at the sound of such a familiar tone, the Scottish lilt making her heart lift and then fall again all in a matter of seconds. While the thought of her Transfiguration's professor being that close would normally have made her feel a hundred times better, in this instance she ended up feeling far worse. Why was she here? Another attempt to get at Harry? Yet no one had considered Ron? Not that she wanted Ron to be there but… this was all starting to feel a little strange.

"Ah Miss Granger, so nice of you to join us."

Hermione didn't need to know what he looked like to realise immediately that the creature in the back of the room was Voldemort himself. Harry was right, although in the form of a man in some ways he looked far more inhuman than human now. She wanted to say something but for once she found herself rendered speechless. Instead she just stood in silence while he began to speak.

"I'm sure you believe that you're here as a consequence of my, complicated relationship with your friend Harry?"

Hermione didn't even attempt to hide her confusion as she nodded. Why else would she be here?

"Ah how young, how naive. No my dear, you are here because she is here." He signalled in the direction of Minerva McGonagall, who seemed to have had some kind of gagging spell on her, since crying out Hermione's name; and although she seemed unrestrained on the chair she was sitting on, Hermione knew better.

"Here, why don't you take a seat next to her, I have a story to tell and it's rather a long one." A chair appeared next to McGonagall and Hermione knew that it wasn't an offer she could refuse. She either went and sat on it herself or she'd be forced to do so by magic. Slowly she made her way across to where her Professor was sitting and sat down on the chair next to her. Voldemort moved from the corner and came to stand in front of them both. Hermione was amazed that he hadn't restrained her to the chair she'd so willingly placed herself in, but her obedience seemed to have saved her so far. She turned to the woman on her right and saw her trying to talk, making yelping noises and shaking her head violently, Hermione could only imagine that whatever the story was, the deputy headmistress didn't want her to hear it. But in that moment they were both completely powerless, so Hermione turned her head back to the thing in front of her and showed that she was listening.

"Ah good girl, making this so easy for me aren't you mudblood. You know better than to try and fight with the power that is Lord Voldemort. Sensible girl. It won't save you, nothing will. But at least you'll go quietly; I may even reduce the amount of pain I cause you first." Another loud sound came from the woman next to her, but Voldemort simply ignored it.

"Anyway let me begin. It all started in our school days. I say our because the lovely Mineva and myself were at school together. Did she ever tell you that?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Ah of course not. Well anyway she was a couple of years above me and by her seventh year she thought she ruled the school. Head Girl of course. Marching around, giving orders, thinking she could tell me what to do. But I almost quite liked that. Realised that I could do with a companion on the journey I'd be taking over the next couple of years. And Minerva would be perfect. But alas when I attempted to get her to talk to me she refused. Told me she'd never do anything with me. I tried the pretence that it was a date, but that didn't work either. Said she wasn't interested in me. As though anyone would not be interested in the magnificent Lord Voldemort."

He paused for a moment and looked at Hermione to gage her reaction. Not getting one at all he sighed and then continued.

"I did try to seek my revenge at the time, but unfortunately she was spending so much time with her precious Dumbledore that I never got the opportunity. I did think for a while that she was fucking him, but as it turns out that wasn't actually the case." He stopped again, smirking slightly to Hermione's side. She couldn't even bring herself to turn her head. Watching the woman she respected and, dare she say it, loved, in such distress was almost impossible for her.

"But it's okay, because over the past few months I've been slowly starting to invade her mind, it has many defences, but eventually I got through. And then once I did I poked around a little. Got a fair bit of useful information, and also discovered something very interesting." The distressed sounds from McGonagall got louder and Hermione desperately wanted to do something to ease her pain. Knowing she was powerless though she just sat silently, trying not to let tears drip down her face, not wanting the creature standing before her to see any sign of weakness.

"Do you know what I discovered?"

Hermione shook her head.

"That dear Professor McGonagall here was not interested in me, or the late Headmaster, because she is not in fact interested in men at all."

Hermione tried not to look shocked, knowing she'd be playing right into his game, but she couldn't help but turn her head. But her Professor turned her head away. Embarrassed, Hermione thought to herself, wanting more than anything to reach out and touch the woman that was so close and yet knowing to do so would not help either of them.

"That's right Miss Granger, Minerva McGonagall is in fact a dirty little dyke. But it gets better."

Hermione was now listening so intently she didn't even hear the noise being made by Professor McGonagall this time.

"Not only is she a dyke, she's also a pedophile."

The suggestion seemed to amuse Bellatrix as she let out a cackle. Hermione had almost forgotten she was in the room, concentrating so hard on both the woman she was in love with as well as the man creature thing in front of her.

"And do you know how I know that Miss Granger?"

Hermione didn't want to be a part of something that was so obviously being used to humiliate her esteemed professor, but again knew that complying for now would do them more good in the long run. She hoped anyway.

"No."

"Because turns out she's been fantasising about one of her precious cubs. Which brings me neatly onto why you're here."

"No" Hermione didn't even realise she'd spoken aloud. Her head snapped to the side but this time the older woman was definitely not going to meet her eyes. But Hermione could see, even from that angle, that her face was both scarlet and wet.

"Oh yes, the woman next to you that is allowed to teach children as young as eleven, has been having fantasies about her favourite student since she was fifteen years old. She being you of course. Which is why you're here. Because as fun as it will be to hurt her, it will be even more fun for her to know that we're hurting you. Her favourite little cub. The little girl that she's been secretly in love with for what, three years now?"

This time Hermione didn't nod her head, shake her head, or say a word. Tears were now falling down her cheeks and she was starting to shake. All this time she'd been in love with the woman next to her thinking her feelings could never be returned. And now of all times she found out that wasn't the case. Not that it would have made a difference if she had known, Hermione reminded herself. McGonagall was obviously completely disgusted at herself, disgusted at her feelings for Hermione. She would never have let anything happen, so what difference would it really have made?

Thinking she was crying for herself both Voldemort and Bellatrix let out a burst of loud laughter, before he began to speak once more.

"But alas I am an old man now and tired. I am going to retire for the night. The fun and games start in the morning and I want to be well rested. I hope you don't mind me asking Hermione, but would you happen to be a virgin."

Hermione didn't answer.

"Answer Lord Voldemort." It was the first time he showed any sign of anger, his voice raised and his face manic.

Silence.

"You can tell me or I shall find out myself."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I am" Hermione felt her whole face burn.

"Yes you are what?"

"Yes, I am a virgin." She felt her tears become thicker, humiliation burning throughout her entire body.

"Well, you won't be by the time my men are done with you tomorrow. You will have felt what it is like to be taken in every way possible." He was smiling again now; Hermione was holding back the vomit that had started to come up in her mouth.

MH - MH - MH - MH - MH

Moments later Hermione found herself being thrown back into what she assumed (although it was hard to tell) cell that she had found herself in only an hour or so earlier. But this time she wasn't alone. Now unbound and un gagged, Minerva McGonagall sat curled up in the furthest corner away from Hermione, looking away from her and weeping quietly.

The pair sat in silence for over an hour before the deputy headmistress finally spoke. "I am sorry for putting you in such danger Miss Granger."

Hermione had spent the last hour going over everything in her mind. How she'd ended up here, how the teacher she felt so much for returned her feelings, and also everything that Voldemort had promised she would be put through the following day. She had hoped that thinking things through would help her, either by distracting her or by offering some sort of solution. But it had done neither. All she had managed to do was work herself up into a state, where she felt angry and scared and frustrated. And it was in anger she spoke when she spun her head to the woman curled up in the corner. "You can't let me find out you've been fantasising about me and then call me Miss Granger a couple of hours later _Minerva_ that isn't how it works." Hermione heard the harshness in her voice but didn't care.

"Miss… Hermione I, I'm sorry that you had to find out like that." She was still refusing to meet Hermione's eye.

"I'm sorry too. Because it would have been a whole lot nicer to have heard it from you. Do you have any idea what I've felt like over the past three years? Any idea at all? I started off pretending that I just admired you. After all you were my favourite teacher, always had been. Then I started to realise that it was more than that. At which point I completely started panicking. I was straight wasn't I? So I couldn't be interested in you in that way. So why did I want to kiss you so much, be with you every moment of every day? Why did my heart ache so much over the holidays when I couldn't be with you like I usually am? Every meeting when I was alone with you I wanted nothing more than to tell you how I felt. Even if I didn't really know myself. Even if I was just telling you that I was confused. That I thought I liked men but that I still found myself imaging what it would be like in your arms."

"Hermione…"

"No, you'll let me finish" the younger witch snapped. "I went through hell and back, first to hide my feelings from myself, and then to hide them from you. And I was too ashamed of telling anyone so I didn't even have anyone to talk to. And now I find out after all this time that you felt the same way. I didn't have to be so alone for all that time. But you kept it from me so alone is exactly what I was. And now I find out, not from you, but from Voldemort. He knew how you felt about me long before I did. And now he's using me to punish you. I'm about to become collateral damage in this whole plot for revenge, because I am loved by a woman that I had no idea felt like that until we were already in this situation. I blamed Harry, I blamed Harry for me being here when really I should have been blaming you."

"I know" the words came out of Minerva in a yell, so much so that Hermione was frightened that someone might come down to see what was going on. But luckily no one seemed aware. Or if they were they certainly didn't care enough to do anything about it.

She was on her feet now, facing Hermione, tears freely flowing down her face. "I know what I've done, I know how hurt you've been and I know that because of me you're going to suffer in ways that… But what was I supposed to do Hermione? You heard what he said about me, do you honestly think anyone else would be any kinder if they knew? What if I told you and someone overheard. Or of you confided in one of the boys and they slipped up? And why on earth would I put all of that on you anyway when I didn't even know you felt the same. I mean why would you?"

"Because you're beautiful, and intelligent, and witty." Hermione was really crying now, struggling for breathe as she continued on. "You challenge me and excite me, you make me smile even on the worst of days. You constantly support me in everything I do and you are, as I believe I already mentioned, utterly stunning. The question actually should be why would I not feel the same? I don't care that you're a few years older than me Minerva. And I get it, I get why it was wrong you felt that way about me. But have you ever felt like that about a student before?"

Minerva shook her head.

"Exactly, and, please excuse my lack of modesty, but I am incredibly mature for my age. Most people forget that I'm not at least in my early twenties. So why would you not do the same? You didn't look at me as a child, you looked at me as an adult, as a woman. You felt romantically attracted to me as an intelligent young woman, not as a child in your care. Would anyone else see it that way? Maybe not, but you should have at least known that even if I didn't feel the same I wouldn't have cared. It wouldn't have changed anything. I'd have understood. But I do feel the same, I always have."

After her speech she collapsed onto the floor and the older woman came to sit next to her. They sat close but not close enough to touch. Silence engulfed them again and for a while they sat with only their own thoughts.

MH - MH - MH - MH - MH

The night went on and it was a while later before Minerva spoke again. "I am still sorry for putting you in this position. If there was anything I could do, then believe me, I would. But I have no wand and no escape plan. I would offer myself up instead of you but we both know it would be pointless. I never wanted to do this to you Hermione, I never wanted to see you hurt because of me."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, there's no point. You have no control over what they do to me now, so please don't blame yourself. It won't change what happens."

There was a pause while both contemplated the horrors of what Hermione was about to go through.

"Rape is never nice, but I… I wish more than anything that it was not your first experience of being with someone so intimately. But there is no way of getting anyone else in or you out, even for just a couple of hours. I could try and bargain with him but he has taken great delight in the knowledge that you are a virgin. There is no way he'd allow someone else to be your first."

Hermione found herself blushing bright red again. Realising that she was embarrassed Minerva carefully took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "You have no reason to be embarrassed about your lack of experience Hermione. I am not judging you, I just do not wish Tom to get what is not his to take."

Biting her lip shyly Hermione looked up at the woman next to her. "Then don't let him."

Minerva sighed. "You know if I could do anything to prevent him then I would. But as I've already said, there is nothing I can do to get you out or anyone else in."

"But why would you need to?" Hermione felt herself becoming more and more embarrassed but forced some Gryffindor bravery into herself when she said, so quietly that even with their closeness Minerva could barely hear her. "Why would you need to involve anyone else, when the person that I am in love with is already here?"

Minerva felt her heart almost stop as she realised what Hermione was suggestion. "I can't I… I can't. You are still my student. I… I am in love with you too, but I just… it would be a violation."

"No, what they will do to me come morning, that is an act of violation. That would be an act of love."

Minerva didn't know what to do. She didn't want them to be Hermione's first and knew that physically and mentally it would be better for them to be intimate before anyone else had the chance to get their hands on her. But really, could she ever forgive herself if it was her that deflowered the girl? A voice in the back of her mind asked the question she'd been deliberately avoiding thinking about. Would she ever forgive herself if she did not. But then there was the other thing, the thing that made her feel sick to the pit of her stomach every time she thought about it. But she couldn't let that stop her, not tonight.

"Okay" she found herself turning pink again, "okay yes, yes I will make love to you Hermione."

Hermione nodded. There was very little else to say now. It was already a fair way through the night which meant two things. One it would be safest now while the likelihood of anyone else catching them was reduced, and two they didn't have a huge amount of time before the morning and so if they were going to do this properly without rushing, they needed to start almost immediately.

"But promise me Hermione, if you ever want to stop, you just tell me. I am aware come morning that will no longer be a choice you have, but for now at least I need to know that nothing that happens to you is anything other than voluntary. I also need to know if I hurt you. That doesn't mean I will immediately stop everything, but I want to minimise the pain." A small pause. "But you are aware my dear, as this is your first time, you will experience some pain?"

"Yes, and I promise I will tell you if something hurts or if I want to slow down."

"And I" Minerva started, before going an even deeper shade of red and looking back down at her lap. Hermione moved closer and took her hand.

"It's okay, whatever you have to say. Chances are neither of us will make it out of here alive, so you may as well stop worrying about all of the little things. And again, you should know me better than to think I would judge you for anything you tell me."

"I have, been intimate with people before. But it has been quite some time. And it is possible that things may be a little painful for me as well. I just, I thought I should warn you."

Hermione nodded understandingly, wondering why it had been so long, and then the pair sat looking into each others eyes for a few seconds before the older witch tentatively moved forwards and placed her lips on Hermione's.

Their kisses were awkward to begin with, neither completely sure of what they were doing, but eventually both relaxed and began to enjoy the feeling of closeness.

It was a while after that when Hermione plucked up her courage and pulled her shirt over her head. Then slipped out of her jeans. She knew that given time Minerva would have undressed her, but they didn't have unlimited time and as they were in a small cell on a hard concrete floor there were also practical issues that they were facing. Now came the part requiring the most amount of bravery, but as Hermione slipped her hand behind her back to undo the clasp on her bra, a hand reached out and stopped her. She opened her mouth to object but Minerva was already undressing herself, and the site of her body for the first time completely distracted Hermione. She really was as beautiful as the younger woman had thought she would be. She felt her heart almost stop as the white cotton bra was dropped to the ground, and matching pants slid over long legs.

Visibly embarrassed the older woman muttered "if I'd have known… I… well I do own nicer underwear."

Hermione found herself giggling slightly. "We're about to have sex for the first time in a dark damp cell on a concrete floor when death eaters may walk in on us at any moment, and you're worried about what underwear you have on? You look better without it anyway." Hermione added cheekily, a small smile playing on her lips.

Feeling insecure in front of the eighteen year old with what seemed like a perfect body, Minerva tried to distract herself by leaning behind Hermione and slowly undoing the clasp on her bra. As it fell from her Minerva almost wanted to gasp. She couldn't believe how utterly stunning Hermione was. But she wasn't yet done. Next she moved her hands to the Gryffindor's hips and began sliding lacy pants down her slender legs. Once finished she smiled and stroked Hermione's cheek tenderly. "You really are beautiful my darling."

They began to kiss again for a moment until Minerva pulled back, ready to lower Hermione so that she was laying on the floor. But as she did so she realised that there was something on the younger woman's arm.

At the same time Hermione realised the glamour charm she'd placed on her scar had been broken and the word mudblood was once again etched across her forearm. She tried to pull her arm back but Minerva was faster. She held on firmly to it and looked at the brunette as she asked softly "Bellatrix?"

Hermione nodded, waiting for the rejection that was about to come. Sure enough Minerva began moving back, but then she also shifted into an awkward position, trying to keep her most intimate area covered while allowing Hermione to see the word "whore" written along the inside of her thigh in identical handwriting to the scar on Hermione's arm. She looked questioningly at the deputy headmistress.

"From the last war, Bellatrix wasn't happy with the attention I was receiving from Tom and so she told me that she'd hurt me in a way that meant I'd never even dream of touching the man she loved. She was right in a way, although obviously I never had any interest in him. I have not been intimate with anyone since what she did to me that night."

Silence for a moment where Hermione subconsciously moved closer to the woman she loved, starting to realise exactly how hard it was for her to accept Hermione's request. "You… you know that we don't have to do this tonight. I'd completely understand."

"I know you would, but no, I want to do this Hermione. You are right, we may both die tonight, and I don't want to die not knowing what it feels like to make love to you, especially not because of what she did."

Hermione desperately wanted to ask what it was that Bellatrix did but couldn't bring herself to do it. It would be entirely inappropriate she reprimanded herself.

But as it was she didn't have to ask. Realising that Hermione wanted to know, and knowing that it was not due to morbid curiosity but concern, Minerva braced herself and then continued. "But as I said before, I may also be a little sore. I am not completely sure how much damage she actually did. I know that she raped me first with her hands, then with her wand, and then finally with a glass bottle. I know she pushed it first into my vagina and then into my anus. I know that down there I am probably a terrible mess, but I have never been brave enough to look properly."

She trailed off, tears falling steadily down her face and humiliation burning inside her.

"I don't care how you look Min" Hermione said straight away "I love you, so to me you will always be perfect."

"But if you see me and realise that this is not what you want, for any reason…"

"I will tell you, but I promise you Minerva I will not change my mind."

A small nod. Pulling some Gryffindor strength out she continued. "And I know she also did something to my clit so I, I'm not sure if it does what it's supposed to any more."

For the first time it occurred to Hermione that the older woman was probably more frightened about this than she was. Slowly she began pushing her backwards so she was laying down. "There is only one way to work out exactly what she did. Please just tell me if I hurt you."

Part of Minerva wanted to fight against this. Say that tonight was about Hermione, they didn't have time for her as well. But she knew that wouldn't be true. The truth was she was terrified, but if she only had one night left to live then she was determined that she wasn't going to spend it in fear because of something Bellatrix once did. So instead she allowed Hermione to open her legs and settle between them. She knew that the younger Gryffindor was going to struggle anyway. The cell was relatively dark so visually assessing the situation wasn't really going to be very easy.

She needn't have worried too much about that though as Hermione was obviously ready to take a more practical approach. Seconds later she felt soft fingers exploring her, running along her labia before reaching her clit. The moment Hermione touched her there a powerful jolt of pleasure went through her entire body and Hermione smiled. "She cut off the hood, but didn't touch anything else. As for the rest of you, I haven't gone inside yet as I'm sure you've already felt, but from what I've found so far there is some scaring, your labia have been stretched a little and there is a little chunk missing, but all in all you're fine." Minerva couldn't help but smile at the clinical way in which Hermione threw all of this information at her.

"And who said romance was dead" she teased. Moments later Hermione's lips came crashing into hers, and she felt Hermione's fingers back on her clit again, teasing her, driving her into a frenzy.

"I can be very romantic when I want to be" Hermione whispered seductively in her ear, before sliding down her body, head positioned between her legs.

Minerva didn't even realise what she was going to do until she felt Hermione's tongue moving over her clit. She let out a loud moan and mumbled shyly "I've…no one has ever done that before. I… I haven't showered in about five days and it's been months since I did anything to myself there. I've pretty much avoided that area completely since what happened. My bikini line has at least been tended to but other than that…" she trailed off, feeling completely embarrassed at the state Hermione had found her in.

"Stop worrying, you are perfect. And you really think I've had time to worry about what I look like down there with what's been going on?"

"At least you've showered recently."

"Not that recently. Now stop talking."

Minerva opened her mouth to protest but at that moment Hermione begun suckling on her clit and all she could actually do was let out another moan of pleasure.

Once the younger witch was satisfied that she would have elicited enough of a reaction in the older woman she pulled back a little and poised a finger at Minerva's entrance. Slowly she moved inside. It was pretty obvious that Minerva had been badly stretched. Even after all this time Hermione easily managed to get three fingers in without almost any resistance. She could also feel little bumps which Hermione assumed were scars. But everything still seemed to work and as she added a forth finger, stretching her in what she hoped was a pleasurable way, and began pumping her fingers in and out, her lover was quick to reach her climax. Thankfully Hermione realised what was going to happen a second before it did and while pumping one hand in and out of the witch below her, she used her free hand to cover Minerva's mouth and stifle her scream as she went over the edge.

Once she'd caught her breath Minerva pulled Hermione close to her and blushing apologised. "I'm sorry I could have ruined everything."

Hermione shook her head and brushed away a tear from her lover's cheek. "If I'd died knowing the last sound I heard was you losing all control because of what I'd done to you, I would have died very happy. You are incredible."

They remained curled together for a while longer, before Minerva decided that it was Hermione's turn. She was equally as slow and careful with the younger woman. And it was only after checking with Hermione that it was okay she broke her hyman. Something else that now no one else would be able to do. There was a small amount of blood but nothing to drastic, and Minerva happily cleaned it up with her tongue.

Once she reached orgasm she collapsed into the older witches arms, exhausted but content, pleased that her first time had been so perfect, all be it under strange circumstances. However for her the harder part was still to come. After remaining curled together for a while and many more shared kisses, the older witch tried to find a way to sensitively broach the next topic.

"Hermione I… I think, from what was said earlier, that Voldemort's death eaters may also rape you anally. There is no nice way to put it other than that it will be excruciatingly painful when forced. That is the truth regardless of whether it's been done before. But I can try and stretch you a little so that while it will hurt, they will hopefully not do as much damage to you."

Hermione flushed red and buried her head into her lovers neck. She couldn't think of anything more embarrassing than having the older woman touch her _there_. But at the same time she really appreciated the offer and knew that it would be in her best interest to try and get past her embarrassment. "Okay" she whispered. "If you're sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all darling, not at all."

She carefully rolled Hermione onto her side, and slowly moved her fingers back into the young woman's opening, letting Hermione's juices lubricate them before poising them at her back entrance. "I know you're finding this uncomfortable but it will hurt less if you try and relax."

Hermione agreed. However despite this the older woman couldn't even get one finger to penetrate. She had Hermione with her legs curled up but no, nothing helped.

She was starting to panic, it couldn't be long now until morning. How could she get Hermione to realise it really wouldn't be that bad. Feeling herself flush she was pleased Hermione was facing the other way as she asked. "Would it help you to do it to me first?"

Hermione turned her head in shook. "I… are you sure?"

A small nod. "As long as you want to of course, I won't be offended in the slightest if not."

"I, I think it would help me."

Minerva nodded, and slowly rolled onto her side, legs curled up. Hermione rolled over so that they were spooning, and then copying the older woman's actions she slid her fingers inside her other opening first, and then poised them at her back entrance. Hermione buried her head into her, holding their bodies tightly together, knowing how much it was taking Minerva to let them be this intimate and wanting her body to offer the comfort she knew her words couldn't. Gently she pushed her finger inside and felt Minerva stretch slightly to accommodate her. There was a little resistance but she did manage to get her finger the entire way inside. She felt Minerva press her back into her chest and smiled slightly to herself. Although she couldn't say she was getting any sexual pleasure from this she was finding it pleasant in another way. The intimacy between them in that moment was almost the most intense it had been all night. Slowly removing her finger she whispered quietly. "I'm ready now."

They changed positions and this time it worked. The older woman slowly stretched Hermione out until four fingers were all inside. Then she removed them and used the small bowl of water they had been left (a dog bowl) to rinse off her fingers. Hermione did the same.

They would have liked to have spent the remainder of the night holding one another as they were, but they knew better than to be found like that in the morning. Quickly clothes were found and the pair redressed. The moment they were reclothed they found their way back to one another, and spent the rest of the night laying together in the furthest corner of the cell.

An hour after sunrise the Death Eaters came.


End file.
